Police checkpoint
The police checkpoints will require the player to pull over and take a breathalyzer test to prove they're not drinking and driving. Only the player will be stopped at the checkpoint and NPC cars will simply pass by. Not stopping at a checkpoint will cause the police officers to start chasing the player with their police cruisers until the player escapes, stops to receive the traffic ticket, or dies. The police checkpoints are located semi-randomly on the highway. What to do The first policeman will check the vehicle's speed; the regular speed limit is 100 km/h (80 km/h for the Gifu and Hayosiko). The second man is holding a 'Stop' sign and wants to give the player a breathalyser test. It is possible to either drive slowly next to him and do the test through the window, or park the car and walk to him to do the test. Stopping in the lane is not recommended, as the AI cars are very likely to crash into the player's car. If one is clear to go, they can drive off (again, be careful of AI cars passing by). If one is too drunk then they'll get a fine, these can range from ~700 mk up to the tens of thousands depending on the player's earnings. More on how Finnish tickets work here. What not to do Run the policemen over, ignore the stop sign, push the policemen, hit the police car, do a 200 km/h fly-by, hit the officers with beer bottles, drink and drive, or not detaching the radar buster off the dash. While not recommended, there is currently no punishment for doing a 200 km/h flyby without stopping, if the player does not take a ticket from a police officer at the checkpoint or from the police car, he will get off penalty free. *'Unsure, could be outdated*' Fines and punishment The player will receive a traffic ticket for committing various crimes, such as speeding, driving under the influence, or not having the vehicle inspected. Not paying the fine within a few days will cause the police to show up at home, arrest the player character, and take the player to jail. :Note: If the fine on the kitchen table does not show the icon to pay, this means that the police are about to appear at the player's house to arrest him. Radar buster The player may use the radar buster while driving the Satsuma to receive warning of a nearby checkpoint. The buster will start beeping when a radar gun is detected, which gives the player a chance to slow down to the speed limit before passing the officer. :Warning: The radar buster must be detached from the dashboard before driving past the radar gun officer, as the player will otherwise be fined for radar detector infraction. Other traffic The police only seem to pay attention to the player's driving. They never pull over nor chase any of the other cars, not even the green menace, Jani, or Petteri; they also do not investigate highway collisions unless they involve the player colliding with one of their own vehicles or officers. One might even accuse them of "profiling"! Locations The chance of a police checkpoint spawning is 50% on the weekend (Friday - Sunday) and 10% on other days. There are three possible spawn points (also shown on the map): *By the wheat fields near the grain processing plant. *Between the Peräjärvi and Rykipohja turnoffs. *On the southern stretch of the highway, between Rykipohja and the turnoff nearest to home. The checkpoint will not move within the same game session. This means that if a section of the highway doesn't have a checkpoint, it can be driven on safely for the rest of the game session. Category:Gameplay